


Static Discharge

by PrinceForestFox



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No Spoilers, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), Voyeurism, if you arent that far and dont know what that means dont worry about it there's no plot in this, implied stolen century taagnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceForestFox/pseuds/PrinceForestFox
Summary: It wouldn’t be so bad, if he indulged himself just this once would it? I mean, it was for his health, if he couldn’t sleep he wouldn’t be at his best for the next mission. It wasn’t like they’d ever know anyways, as long as he was quiet that is. That was about all the convincing he needed, shifting in his bed as he moved into a more comfortable position





	Static Discharge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Maggie and Taako so I hope I did alright. This fic is set somewhere after Rockport and before Crystal Kingdom.

Magus sighed as he rolled onto his other side for the upteenth time that night, eyes gazing off into the dark room, only able to make out various shapes and the general figures of where his friends slept on beds not too far from him. Sighing once more, frustrated with his mind’s inability to just go the fuck to sleep already, he shifted onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. It had been getting harder for him each night to find peace of mind, what with everything going on- all the unanswered questions he had. He couldn’t help but think something was off with this whole organisation, but he just couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Tonight wasn’t any better. A night like this usually meant resorting to ulterior methods of tiring his body just enough to fall asleep, but with the recent dormitories they’d been given, it was getting a lot harder to find any real private time. Magnus stared off into the darkness above him, mind blank but wide awake as he laid still. The room was silent other than a faint snore coming from Merle, and the peaceful breath of Taako who laid a bed over from him. He fixated on the comforting sounds of his friends, knowing they were resting well, whist feeling still a hint of jealousy that it’d been so easy for them to get to sleep. 

Magnus sighed, eyes wandering and scanning the room in the direction of the faint sounds. He watched Taako silently, the faint outline of the small elf’s body rising and falling as he breathed. With a tilt of his head he looked in the general direction of Merle’s bed, squinting as he listened to the loud snore that arose from the bed further back in the room. 

It wouldn’t be so bad, if he indulged himself just this once would it? I mean, it was for his health, if he couldn’t sleep he wouldn’t be at his best for the next mission. It wasn’t like they’d ever know anyways, as long as he was quiet that is. That was about all the convincing he needed, shifting in his bed as he moved into a more comfortable position. He wiggled his hips as he shuffled his boxers down, just enough to comfortably pull himself out as he settled in under the blankets with a pillow propped up behind him. He’d never really done anything this risky before, but if it meant finally getting to sleep, he was ready to try just about anything. 

He turned to look to his side once more, assuring himself his friends were still fast asleep, before taking a deep sigh and relaxing back into his bed. His left hand rested on his bare chest as the other slowly stroked his thigh as he let his mind wander. In the past it hadn’t been unusual for him to imagine himself in a number of situations, but as of recent he’d discovered an entirely new fixation. 

As much as he’d wanted to feel disgusted for it, it couldn’t have felt more right in his mind. He still felt unnerved in himself for ever thinking of his friend in such a sinful manner. But for whatever reason, he couldn’t help but feel it was familiar to him in some way. The curve of Taako’s slender body, his passive-aggressive tones as he begged Magnus for more, the face he made when he came… it wasn’t as if he’d ever experienced those things first-hand, yet somehow he felt like he’d just been reunited with the love of his life. 

His chest tightened at the thought; no, maybe that wasn’t the way to describe it. It wasn’t like he was In love with Taako, no, he just wanted to pin him down and stuff his small frame full of a nice sizeable cock. Magnus groaned, he was getting ahead of himself, finally reaching to take hold of his cock. Even in his own hand, his cock still looked huge- and despite the coverage the blanket provided, there was no question what he was doing underneath it. 

He rested his head against the headboard, eyes fluttering shut as he imagined himself lounging on the couch with the small elf in his lap, causing his cock to twitch impatiently. His hand picked up pace, breathing slightly uneven as he did his best to keep quiet. It wasn’t easy, especially with how worked up he was. With a sigh his hand squeezed his cock tighter, imagining Taako forcing himself down to take his entire cock, his own hips grinding up into his slick wet entrance. 

“F-fuck…” He breathed, hips rising faintly to meet his strokes as he felt himself start to get closer. He let out a small whimper, mind clouding with lust as he focused on the thought of his elven fantasy boy riding his cock. He was getting close now, hand focussing on the top half of his cock in small desperate strokes as he thought about flipping Taako on his back and grinding his cock as deep inside him as possible. 

“Taako…” He whimpered, voice hushed and barely audible as he felt himself nearly tip over the edge. 

When a groan answered him from across the room, he froze.

“It’s all comin’ up Taako, huh.” The tone was cocky, a soft moan quickly following suite.

With a hand still tightly on his cock, Magnus’ mind went blank, heart pounding loudly against his chest. His hand trembled as he silently hoped his actions hadn’t just entirely fucked up the best friendship he’d ever had. His eyes darted over to Taako’s bed, staring back at the elf who looked over at him, mouth agape. He opened his own mouth to make quick work in explaining but was swiftly cut off by a small whimper from the elf. 

Magnus’ body quickly ran hot, cock twitching in his hand as the thumping of his heart now rang loudly in his ears. Did he really just… hear that? He thought, sitting still for a few more moments before hearing the faintest moan leave the shadowed elven outline across from him. 

Fuck. 

Magnus’ eyes roamed down the body of his friend, the now clear movement from the covers opposite causing an involuntary groan. He was ready to stroke himself again when the sound of Merle choking on a snore left them both painfully conscious of the volume caused by their lewd actions, causing them both to freeze for a moment before waiting for the snoring to continue. 

His gaze moved back to Taako, hesitating before starting to move his hand slowly again, suddenly much less desperate to reach the end of whatever the fuck was happening. His eyes fixated on the movement and ragged breath of the man across from him. The slick sounds of fingers pushing into wet made Magnus’ blood boil, the pure erotic sound more than enough to get him to the edge, causing him to pause in hopes of making this last. 

His hand worked himself in slow long motions, eyes watching Taako as he pictured him riding his cock. He watched Taako closely, doing his best to follow his movements but finding the slow tempo excruciating. It was almost second nature as his hand began to pick up speed, hips grinding up into his hand as he let out the softest of moans, Taako’s name falling from his lips in a hushed muttered tone.

Taako gasped as he pushed a second finger inside himself, hips rising as he did, grinding against himself to get as deep as he possible. His breath hitched as he curled his fingers to hit the perfect spot, trying his best not to moan Magnus’ name at the top of his lungs as he locked eyes with the other man. His gaze wandering up and down the fighter’s body, the prominent movements of his hands and the way he seemed to hold his breath with each stroke of his cock putting Taako in a state of full-blown lust.

He couldn’t remember a time he’d ever been this wet, so ready to fuck himself for someone else. He called Magnus’ name under his breath as he watched the other man come apart in front of his eyes, feeling himself close around his own fingers as his body craved Magnus’ thick cock shoved deep inside of him. Knowing Magnus’ wanted this as bad as he did just made him crave it more.

It was all starting to feel too much, it’d been enough to catch the man touching himself- but to find out it was to him? He could hardly hold himself back from cumming on the spot. Wanting to take his time, hoping to hear his name fall from the larger man’s lips once more, he avoided giving himself exactly what he wanted as he savoured every small reaction he could get from his counterpart. 

In a slow motion, Taako raised his other hand to gently play with his nipple, other hand speeding up as he fucked himself to the timing of Magnus’ hand, imagining himself getting nearly split in half by the large cock that’d have to do nothing short of forcing its way into his small body. His hips bucked unintentionally, the thought of getting pinned by the beefy boy across from him making him feel dizzy. 

“Mags...please…” He breathed, pushing a third finger inside himself, letting out a strained moan that earned a fucking delicious sound from Magnus. Magnus murmured a swear as he picked up his pace, hand tightening roughly around his cock as he once again sped up his pace. Hearing his name leave Taako’s mouth in such an obscene tone was going to wreck him for weeks.

“Taako...I’m gonna-” His voice trailed off into a stifled whine as his hips bucked up into his hand, doing his best to stroke himself through the pleasure. It was only moments until he heard a moan that sounded vaguely like it could have been his name, eyes quickly opening again just in time to watch Taako hit his own climax. He watched as the faint outline of the gorgeous elf shuddered across from him, his cock still sensitive and twitching in response. 

“Fuck Taako…” He whispered in awe, never once thinking he’d ever get to actually experience him in a context like this, still mystified this was actually happening at all. 

Taako fell back onto the bed, hips slamming back down onto the mattress as he panted, eyes meeting as they both tried to catch their breath in their post-orgasm phase. It was painfully silent in the room now, their ears both ringing as they stared back at one another, not really sure what to say. They both felt something, as if this was more than just a hot one night jack off session- they both felt the connection, but it all felt much too like- 

Static.

As they both awkwardly went to open their mouths, Merle let out a loud snore, interrupting them both. They had to try their best to stifle laughter as Taako smiled, unsure of if Magnus could even see it, sitting up to shuffle off his bed. He wobbled as he stood, body still feeling a bit like jell-o as he wandered over to Magnus’ bed where he easily slipped down beside him. Magnus blinked a few times, body almost on instinct wrapping an arm around the small elf and pulling him closer. He stared down at him for a few moments, unsure if his mind was reeling from confusion, extreme disbelief of what was happening or...how easy it all felt.

As he opened his mouth to say something, he was quickly shut up by Taako leaning up to kiss him. The kiss was soft, curious, only lasting a few moments before Taako pulled away to rest his head down against the human’s chest. 

“I feel it too homie...but for now...” He said with a yawn, a delicate nimble hand sliding up Magnus’ chest to rest atop of it. Taako let out a soft hum as his eyes fluttered shut, letting himself relax into the arms of a man who felt far too close to home. “Taako’s good right here.”

And of course Magnus felt the same, he thought it best not to question it- not yet anyways, not when this all felt too perfect, and safe. He absolutely didn’t want to ruin whatever this was right here and now. Although he knew he couldn’t leave anything unsaid, it would just have to wait for another day. And this time, with a satisfied sigh, he rested his head down gently on soft golden hair, eyes easily closing as he nestled in to rest.

This time it was easy for him to find the tugs of sleep coaxing him into a deep slumber. His mind finally found rest, as if he’d been awake searching for not the answers that filled his mind, but the one he hadn’t known he was searching for.

**Author's Note:**

> My husband who proof reads all my fics said "And that is the story of how Magnus solved the love puzzle." 
> 
> If you enjoyed I'd love to know! Comments motivate me and always make me smile <3 You can also find me on tumblr/twitter @ princeforestfox


End file.
